Nicktoons unite 2: A new friend
by The5thBeatle5
Summary: Danny Phantom,Spongebob Squarepants,Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron come back to stop the Syndacte again.Only problem his,they have a new member.Jimmy calls Sonic to help them defeat them once again. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A fanfiction I wroe a year ago when I first got nicktoons Unite.Hope you enjoy!

Proluge:

In Jimmy's lab...

"The syndacate has reunited,with a new leader." said none other than the boy geuines,Jimmy Neutron.

"He is a round guy who smells bad who says his name is Ivo." Danny continued.

"Me and Danny have closley studied info about him.We also relized that we needa new member." Jimmy continued. Spongebob raised his hand. "Yes, Spongebob?" Jimmy asked.

"How can we get a new member?We dont know anyon powerful enough." Spongebob said.

"That's were I come in!" said a cheerful voice coming from the shadows.A blue hedgehog walked out.'Name's Sonic. I can help you with Eggy in the syndacate thingy." He said.

"Ah, yes, before I asked you to come over, I noticed the bio of Eggman said he had a rival.I veiwed pictures of this blue hedgehog. I contacted him and and asked him to come over. He wanted to suprise all of you." Jimmy said.

"Cool!" Timmy said."We could sure use his help! Have you ever beaten Ivo?"

"Yes. MILLIONS of times. I can take him down without any help." Sonic said.

"Just one more question. Where can we start?" Spongebob asked.

"How about Station Square?" Sonic replied.

"Of course!" Jimmy said. They all ran to the portal

What do you think?Next part up soon!

Disclaimer: Timmy and Danny copyright Butch Hartman. Jimmy copyright Nickeloden. Spongebob copyright Stephen Hillenburg.Sonic copyright Yuji Naka.


	2. station square part 1

At Station Square...

"It dosen't look like anything wrong..." Danny said.

"Just wait,Eggman will try to get all the emalds,and destroy us." Sonic declared.

He was right. A few seconds later, Eggy's face apppered on the big screen in Station. "Ho Ho Ho! Have I got a plan for you!" he said,exitingly..

"Ho Ho Ho?Who does he think he is, Santa Claus?" Timmy asked.

"Gasp! We gotta stop him!!!!" Spongebob declared.

"No problem! I can take him down!" Sonic said.

"I just wanted to let you know, I have joined a syndacate of villios! And thats not all, they also elected me as leader! Ho ho, how nice, Mwahahahahahhahahahahaha! Oh, and don't try to stop us! Especiasly little children," Timmy eye's widen at her hereing this. "you will surley get killed in the process. And, this time Sonic can't even stop me! Mwhaahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eggman declared.

"Never stopped me before," Sonic said. " Kahohway!" He said as he jumped.

"What is that, Japenese?" Danny asked.

"Ask some a Japenese immagrant." Sonic replied.

"Kahohwah!" he yelled, as he jumped to the screen and kicked it. "Where the heck is he?" he asked.

"Down here sonic," Eggman said.Sonic looked down.It was eggman, with a camera man with him. Jimmy reconized this camera man. It was Proffeser Finbar Colamatus!And, he was standing on millons of phone books stacked together. "You've lost Sonic! Are plan is already being put into action. Take a look at the ark!"

Sonic did.He noticed there were 5 ARKS! "You cloned the spacecolony 5 times?" Sonic then looked again. The Arks were going though strange portals."Dang,there going to Jim's world, Tim's world, Dan's world, and Sponge's world." (Authors note: I was too lazy to write their names,so I provided substitutes.)

Jimmy looked up. "He's right. He plans on using Ark's to threaten the worlds under their control.If they resist..." Timmy looked at him in horror. "...boom..."

This time,they all looked in horror.


	3. Station square part 2

Sonic jumped to the ground.He tried to attack Eggman, however, he was blocked by and invisible force."Darn! What is this?" He yelled.Suddenly a ghost with white skin and red eyes appered. Danny Flinched. "Who are you?"

"I am Vlad Plasmious. Sorry, 'Hedgy', but you may canstop us aprt, but not together!" The ghost said.Suddenly, bullets flew from behind Vlad's back.A motercycle engine could be heard. The bullets went right through Vlad, and Sonic dodged them.

"Quick , Sonic, get on!" The black heghog yelled.

"No! I can't leave Spongebob, Danny, Timmy and Jimmy!" Sonic yelled back. The black hedgehog came rushing to Sonic. Sonic quick jumped out of the way.

"Sonic, you need to get on! We'll let the police handle those kids!" He said. Sonic ran and tried to attack Eggman again, but he was blocked by a spirit. Black Doom slowly began to appear.

"Ah, yes, and how could we forget the sixth member of the syndacate!" Eggman proudly said.

"Great, were out numbered AGAIN!" Danny yelled in frutastion. Shadow hoped off his motorcycle

"I can join your team,and help you." Shadow offered.

"Thanks."Spongebob said. "We're even agian now!" He yelled at the villians.Suddenly, police cars began filling the area. Cops came put with guns in ther hands.

"Freeze!Don't move!Your goin' down town" you could here these screams filling the area. A red hegdehog stood sticking his tounge at the syndacte.

"Called the 911!" He yelled." Names Firebolt!" (A/N: Firebolt is a f.c. of someone else.I posted this fic on another site and they asked if they could be in.I said yes.) Whatever's and Goos for you's filled the air.

"Ho ho! And now, for our finale act, we shall disappear!" Eggman sayed.Without warning, gunshots began firing.But before you could say "It", they were gone.A portal also appeared on the hill jimmy, Danny ,Timmy,Spongebo and Shadow were on appeared.They went in. Sonic also jumped in.

WHEW WHO!!Finnaly up!

Disclaimer:No characters in the chapter belong to me.


	4. Bikkini bottom part 1

The team landed on an island in the middle of the Paccific ocean. 'Were back home!" Spongebob proudly yelled. Jimmy pulled out five peaces od a yellowish gum.

"Every one except Spongebob needs some Neutronic air gum." He said. Timmy took one and put it in his mouth.He chewed real fast.

"Hey kid,fast is my thing." Sonic playfully said.He then grabbed one and chewed faster than Timmy.

"Sonic,Timmy, It is VERY dangerous to chew fast." Jimmy said.But they did not listen. Timmy began chewing faster,than Sonic.

"Idiots." Danny said.He took one amd chewed at normal speed.Same for Shadow.

"Now, dive!" Jimmy said while putting one in his mouth.They all dived,syncranized swimming style."Now blow!!" Jimmy said.When they blew,a bubble ame from there mouths."These bubbles are your air supply.Put the bubbles in your mouth.They'll supply air for 11 minutes." He said.

"Jimmy, this is different than last time's gum." Timmy said.

"Im trying to create a type where you dont have to keep chewing." Jimmy Replied.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Shadow asked.

"To Bikkini Bottom!"Jimmy said. "Doctor, I like the sound of that." Jimmy said to himself.Every body floated down.They landed in front of a famaler Pinapple.

"Nothing looks to bad," Danny said.Then, a giant green came walking towards the Krusty Krab.It had one eye.

"PLANKTON!!!" Spomgebob yelled.Plankton crushed the Krusty Krab with his foot.

"Well,if I can't have a Krabby Patty,I'll just CRUSH my business rival!" He said.

'THE KRUST KRAB!!!!" Spongebob yelled.The gang ran to the Chum bucket.Sonic opened the door.A big ball was set up at the top of the room.It was cut in half instintly.Pink and white peceis of Paper came from it.(People who watch Sonic X have most likley seen this device in the Shadow saga)

"YIPPE!!WE DID IT!" Eggman yelled.

"Not yet!" Vlad yelled,noticing the heroes."What are you doing here?" Vlad asked.

"Were here to stop you!" The Heroes yelled.Danny turned ghost,Sonic and Shadow became ready for battle,Timmy pressed a button on his watch,and he became cleft,the boy chin wonder.Jimmy got out a lazer ray.They all attacked.

The fight ended in about 5 minutes. .It ended with the villans disappering in a vortex."Dang it!" Sonic yelled.

Across the street, the Krusty Krab was being rebuilt.The 11 minute deadline was almost up.They all jumped real high,and landed on the island."Im beat." Spongebob said.

"We all are." The rest said.

"We should take a nap." Jimmy said.The rest nodded.They fell asleep on the island.

Disclaimer:I do not own any nicktoons in the fanfic.Some characters in the future chapters may belong to me.


End file.
